Episode 8869 (28th March 2016)
Plot Tracy and Robert make up. Michelle returns from visiting Steve and is immediately inundated with work, with Eileen, Liz and wedding client Saskia Larson making demands on her time. Gail wants Sarah and Harry to stay at No.8 when they leave hospital and offers up her grannex. David says they'll have to have Max's room as it'll be noisy downstairs. Izzy joins Gary and Jake on an Easter egg hunt at Jamila House, despite being in pain. Tracy organises a surprise for Robert to show that she supports him. Sarah and Harry are kept in hospital longer as Harry has an infection. She isn't keen on the idea of staying at No.8 but agrees to think about it. Robert and Leanne organise a send-off for Nick. Todd doesn't like how Phelan has got his feet under the table at No.11. Nick prefers to leave without a fuss but is grateful for his staff's gesture. Michelle gives Amy a bracelet from Steve. She'd rather have him back and asks if he's depressed again. Michelle promises her he'll be home soon. Gemma gets at David over his family keeping Marion away from her grandson. David threatens to punch her lights out if she goes running to Marion again. Phelan decides to cook for the Grimshaws to get to know Todd better. An exhausted Michelle announces she's not doing any more work today but Saskia turns up and tells her there's been an emergency. Jason checks over No.8's kitchen and tells David that new cupboard doors and linoleum will take care of the spray paint. Gemma barges in as Jason is on his way out and he has to hold her back from hitting David. She tells the Platts they should be nice to her as she saved Bethany from bullies. David sends her packing. At the Easter egg hunt, Izzy keels over in pain while reaching down to pick up an egg. Bethany downplays the incident with Gemma and asks David and Gail not to tell Sarah. Tracy ushers Robert outside to see her surprise. He's horrified to see the bistro sign being taken down. He angrily tells the men to put it back up, announcing that he isn't changing the restaurant's name. Todd tries to give dinner a swerve but Eileen shouts him home. Tracy feels humiliated and lashes out at Steph, calling her an internet slut. When Leanne and Carla defend her, Tracy turns her attentions to Carla and brands her a raddled old witch. Siding against Tracy, Robert drags her away to the kitchen. In the heat of the moment, Tracy hints that she's done more for Robert than he knows. In retaliation for Tracy's comments, Carla slaps her. Tracy warns Carla that she's done it now. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saskia Larson - Leandra Ashton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Prima Doner *Jamila House *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert and Leanne's farewell drinks party for Nick and Carla turns violent when Tracy vents her anger; and Sarah has bad news for her family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,480,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes